Historia de uma kunoishi
by Rin 1511
Summary: essa e a historia de um amor que sempre vence as barreiras ate a da morte


Capitulo 1

Uma lenda de amor

A 500 anos atrás uma batalha violenta começo em um vilarejo no norte do Japão .

Essa batalha começo por causa dos clãs Nakagima e a lenda que um dragão de luz viria do céu e ira fazer a paz reinar no vilarejo mais ele terá que unir a filha do clã Nakgima e o filhos do clã Inagasaki e de um feto de luz a paz ira reinar nos dois clãs. Mas enquanto isso não acontece as pessoas morre por causa da guerra dos clã depois nasce a filha do clã Nakagima e o filho do clã Inagasaki , o povo da vila começo a ter Fe na lenda ,com 16 anos ao receber o nome de Sora ela começa a querer sair de casa mais seu pai tem medo da lenda levar sua filha para um Inagasaki e diz sempre que deve sair casada com alguem de seu clã .no clã Inagasaki era a mesma coisa mais um pouco diferente o jovem Caoro estava escolhendo a sua noiva mais ele é aqueles jovem que adora aventuras e foge de sua casa para o faz o mesmo mais leva com ela a espada e o colar de sua mãe que possui poderes mágicos , ao ver sua filha em fuga ela pede para o lobo guardião de sua família para guiar Sora em sua aventura , a jovem avista o lobo que sua mar mandara para sua proteção e segue sua viagem . Caoro segue rumo a floresta e ouve os gritos de Sora e os uivos do lobo que caíra em uma armadilha,Caoro corre para salvar os dois, ao salvar Sora lhe pergunta :- qual o seu nome ?

Sora sem saber o que disser fica muda e foge em cima do lobo de volta para casa. Caoro não sabia o nome mais ficou sonhado com o seu belo rosto mais voltara para casa feliz,naquele momento um estrela de fogo deseu do céu e cai na terra era o dragão da lenda que viu tudo e num passe de mágica se transforma em um rapaz de cabelos longos e loiros , olhos negros como a noite , de vestimentas tradicionais . Na manha seguinte ele foi ate a casa do clã Nakagima e se apresento como um jovem viajante ,o líder do clã e pai de Sora viu o rapaz e pergunto o seu nome , o rapaz respondeu:- meu nome e´ Keike Nagato ,o líder viu que era um rapaz decente e mando chamar sua filha . Em instantes Sora chega e seu pai anuncia que Keike seria seu marido , mais ela se lembra do rapaz de noite anterior,Keiki e Sora saem para dar um volta no jardim e se sentam em baixo de um cerejeira ,Keike pergunta para Sora porque ela esta cabeça baixa responde :- eu não quero me casar com você

Keike diz que também não quer se casar e sem querer escapa o propósito dele com Sora. Sora muito curiosa pergunta da lenda então Keike começo a contar, Sora não sabia da lenda mais se lembra do que sua mãe dizia quando ela era criança:- nunca você deve chegar perto de um Inagasaki por eles são monstros sanguinários poriso nos lutamos contra eles. Keike disse a ela que levaria ate o seu verdadeiro amor, Sora sem saber foi atrás de Keike ate a floresta na escuridão da noite escutam um barulho e se esconde em uma moita mais era o jovem Caoro que caçava uma lebre, Sora sai da moita junto com Keike. Ele pega a mão dos dois jovens e as une de repente a lua aparece e ilumina os dois como mágica, sabendo que sua missão estava cumprida então Keike revela a sua forma de dragão e sobe ao céu em forma de um a estrela de fogo, o dois jovem sente uma energia passa pelas suas mãos. Na casa dos clãs o líder vê a estrela de fogo e ficam assustados e sai correndo para os quartos de seus filhos ao ver que não estão Asume Nakagima sai com seus soldados para atacar o clã inimigo mais Shuri Inagasaki já estava pronto para atacar, ao ver a luta Caoro laça um cavalo e foge com Sora. Ele pensa: `se nosso amor não e´ compreendido então vamos embora para onde podes nos amar ´, eles foram para o lado mais escuro da floresta em um pequeno chalé a onde seu amor poderia ficar em paz. Um me s se passo e o jovem casal ficava mais apaixonado por que Sora estava esperando uma menina, o tempo passam, os dias passam e os anos passam, Em seu aniversario de 16 anos como sua mãe recebe sua nome de mulher ela tinha o nome mais lindo seu significado era: ``leve como uma pluma,bela como uma flor ,gentil como o rio e brava com uma guerreira ´´ seu nome era Taira. Um dia um pássaro espião passara e viu fumaça e volto para alertar seu dono que avia gente na floresta nesse instante Taira Estava colhendo erva para sua mãe quando ela se encontra com um rapaz , ele olhou para ela e perguntou seu nome .Taira lhe responde e por educação pergunta o nome dele , o rapaz muda olhae diz :- meu nome e Kakashi. Os dois ficaram conversando a tarde toda mais Taira tinha que ir então os dois combinaram de se encontra no grande carvalho todos os dias e foi assim ate o dia que sua mãe Sora seguiu sua filha ate o grande carvalho e viu um rapaz de cabelos curtos de cor deferente , não via o seu sorrir porque algo tampava o seu rosto e so seu olhos a vista . Sora via Taira abraçada com o rapaz ;Com medo Sora puxa uma katana e ataca o rapaz ,caído no chão e com a espada no pescoço se apresento como um ninja de konoha e disse o seu nome mais a mãe de Taira estava muito brava e disse :- ele e um soldado inimigo ele veio buscar você .Taira explica para mãe que ele e um soldado perdido e que iria para a aldeia dele para se tornar uma guerreira como ele,mas vou você querendo ou não disse ela parar mãe ;com uma lagrima no rosto disse que deixaria ela ir com uma condição que Kakashi cuida se de Taira ele olho para mãe de Taira e disse :- eu juro

E sai os dois para suas próprias aventuras

Capitulo 2

A chegada a konoha

Ao chegar à aldeia Taira foi conhecer a academia onde ela iria estudar para ser uma ninja como seu amigo Kakashi que chega com 3 crianças, os nomes deles era Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha eles eram alunos de Kakashi, nisso ela foi chamada ate a sala do grande hokage, ao chegar lá ela se apresento como prima de kakashi mais ela gostava dele mais que um amigo, o grande hokage deu um abraço e disse:- bem vinda a konoha filha do clã hatake. Apos isso ela foi ate a casa onde kakashi mora, lá seria seu novo lar, no quarto tinha uma janela que se via a aldeia toda, a cama era simples, o lençol era rosa com branco e foi dormi pois estava tarde

Capitulo 3

A missão

.Na manha seguinte ela e seus amigos foram para uma missão ele tinha que ir ate a aldeia oculta da nevoa como guarda-costa de um construtor de pontes ela sabia que seria perigoso mais não podia deixar seus amigos . Taira tinha um poder especial , um poder de curar

Ela queria ser um ninja medica mais também uma guerreira no meio da missão eles são atacados por dois ninjas da aldeia da nevoa, eles acorrentou todos menos Kakashi os dois ninja começou a espancar ele ate sair sangue, Sasuke se solta e vai ajudar seu sensei Naruto e Sakura também vão ajudar mais Taira fica paralisada pelo medo ao ver aquele que amas ser agredido daquele jeito sai correndo para ver se ele esta bem e usa seu dom para curá-lo e a missão continuou, ao chegar à aldeia o construtor cedeu sua casa para o time 7 dormi , quando da meia noite kakashi ouvi um barulho lá fora ela vai para fora da casa investigar quando vê Taira na beira do lago chorando ,ele chega perto e pergunta:- porque você esta chorando?

Taira se vira e responde:- porque eu nunca vou ser um shinobi como você

Ele olha nos olhos de Taira, pega a mão dela e diz com muita sinceridade:- não diga isso você será uma grande Shinobi só precisa de treino e por isso eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Taira de cabeça baixa sai correndo para dentro de casa ,Kakashi entra em casa mais sente uma presencia do inimigo era Zabuza e Haku espiando . No dia seguinte o time mais o construtor da ponte foram ate a ponte mais lá tiveram uma surpresa ao encontra Zabuza e Haku ,Kakashi ficou uma fera e começo a lutar com Zabuza ,Naruto e Sasuke também lutou mais contra Haku .Taira e Sakura ficaram protegendo o construtor mais Zabuza foi mais esperto ele usa o ponto fraco de Kakashi contra ele ,ele usa Taira como escudo , Kakashi fica paralisados sem saber o que fazer e pensa:`` e agora o que vou fazer ele pode machucar ela vou ter que me render ´´Kakashi então ajoelha no chão ,abaixa a cabeça e diz :- eu me rendo.

Zabuza larga Taira e chuta a cabeça de Kakashi,nisso Taira grita :- Kakashi não e cai de joelhos no chão de repente uma força sobre humana toma Taira , ela se levanta e ataca Zabuza com um golpe acaba com ele Haku tenta ajudar mais Naruto não deixa .Então Taira usa a técnica que Kakashi lhe ensinou no dia em que estavam no lago , ela concentra todo o seu chakra e usa a raikiri, Kakashi se levanta e usa também o mesmo jutsu que Taira , os dois atacam Zabuza que morre nos braço de Haku que sai correndo e consegue fugir . Por causa do jutsu e pela luta Kakashi cai mais Taira o pega e começa curar os ferimentos de Kakashi que pega na mão de Taira , ao pega na mão dela ele um vulto atrás de Taira era Haku querendo vingança ele pega uma kunai e enfia em Taira ,Naruto aparece e ataca em quanto isso Kakashi corre para salvar Taira ele pega ela no colo e sai correndo para hospital , no mesmo instante Naruto usa o rasegan e mata Haku .

Capitulo 4

O rapto

Ao chegar no hospital Kakashi se separa de Taira e se lembra da promessa que fez a mãe de Taira, nisso chega Naruto ,Sasuke e Sakura perguntando o que aconteceu no mesmo instante chega o medico dizendo que ela perdeu muito sangue mais que iria ficar bem , mais tranqüilo Kakashi quis ver Taira o medico disse que ela não poderia receber visitas mais Naruto pergunto: mais se ela esta bem porque não podemos ver ela ? O medico olho pra trás e fugiu, Kakashi correu atrás dele e o pego pela camisa e pergunto:- cadê ela, o que você fez com ela?.O medico na verdade era um servo de Orochimaru ele e mais cinco capangas raptaram Taira, ele larga o falso medico e sai correndo para ver Taira, quando ele entra no quarto vê Taira desmaiada quando ele vai socorrer ela aparece Kabuto e diz rindo: - ela e perfeita para o mestre vamos levar Kakashi com raiva soca Kabuto mais era tarde os outros servo já tinha levado Taira para o esconderijo de Orochimaru, mais Kakashi não acreditava fez de Kabuto seu prisioneiro, ele teve que chamar os anbus pra fazer Kabuto falar, demoro três dias e três noites mais quando chegou o quarto dia ele confessou:- eles tão nas montanhas disse ele . Kakashi chamo cinco ANBUS eles sai correndo e se espalha .No esconderijo Taira acorda amarrada em uma cama com Orochimaru olhando pra ela . ele passa a mão no rosto de Taira e diz : - como você e linda . Mais Taira com raiva cospe na cara de Orochimaru, ele com raiva bate na cara de Taira nesse instante Kakashi entra e ataca Orochimaru , que foge com o rabo entre as penas e dizendo: eu vou voltar e ela será minha . Taira toda feliz abraça Kakashi e pedi desculpas mais ele a abraça com mais força dizendo: que bom você ta bem, vão os dois de volta pra casa

Capitulo 5

A volta pra casa

Na volta pra casa Taira pedi para passar na casa de sua mãe ,ao chegar lá Sora a mãe de Taira deu uma bronca em Kakashi por não ter cuidado de sua filha mais depois o abraço e começa a chorar dizendo :- obrigado por cuidar dela

Ao ver a mãe de Taira cai uma lagrima do olho de Kakashi que diz :-não foi nada

Taira começa a rir de Kakashi ,nervoso ele pergunta : - por que você ta rindo ?

No mesmo instante Taira pedi desculpa e se despediu de sua mãe e seguiu em viagem para konoha .Ao chegar em casa os dois foram para seus quartos mais Taira tinha uma duvida ,então ela foi ate a porta do quarto de Kakashi e viu que estava aberta e viu sem querer vê o rosto de Kakashi , com vergonha ela bate na porta mais foge para seu quarto , Kakashi vai ate o quarto de Taira e pergunta : o que foi ?

Taira de cabeça baixa e morrendo de vergonha começa a chorar e pedi perdão . No mesmo instante Kakashi enxuga as lagrima de Taira e pedi para ela guarda segredo , Taira então pergunta :- segredo do que ?

Ele chega mais perto e diz alguma coisa no ouvido dela e a beija , na mesma hora chega naruto sakura e sasuke os três grita : - sensei cadê você ?

Os três encontra o Kakashi e Taira treinado os passes de mão na sala da casa , Taira sem graça pelo ocorrido sai da sala e vai pro jardim , Sakura vai atrás para saber o que ela tinha ,nisso as duas começa a conversa ate quando Kakashi chega e pedi para Sakura sair e deixar os dois sozinhos . Ele pergunta se ela gosto do beijo , Taira responde que sim mais esta confusa pois ele não poderia fazer isso era contra as leis shinobis . Kakashi sorri e diz: - Enquanto tem um amor de 2 ninjas essa regra não vale mais

Taira olha no olho de Kakashi e o beija dizendo que o ama mais não queria o ver morto, assustado Kakashi pergunta o porquê ela falo isso, ela explica que na 15º lei se um shinobi amar outra pessoa ele tem a pena mais cruel que existe , mais assustado que antes ele pergunta qual era apena ,Taira então disse que a pena mais cruel era a morte. De repente um pássaro pousou no braço de Kakashi, ele tira uma mensagem do grande hokage e sai correndo mais se lembra de dar um beijo de despedida em Taira.

Capitulo 6

A prova chuunin

Kakashi sai correndo para o prédio central , ao chegar lá ele e mais 3 jounin são chamados pelo grande hokage , ele começa a falar sobre a prova chuunin o grande hokage pedi para eles escolher ate 4 pessoas para participa da prova .Taira segue Kakashi e fica escutando atrás da porta quando chega a vez de Kakashi falar ela entra na sala e pedi para participa Kakashi diz que não vai por o nome dela mais ela pedi mais uma vez ele pensa e resolve por o nome dela mais com uma condição que ela vença . 3 dias se passaram o amor dos dois crescia mais e mais ate que o dia da prova chegou Taira, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura entraram na floresta da morte onde eles nunca tenham entrado lá Taira iria encontra seu pior inimigo tudo estava calmo quando naruto some e só fica Sasuke, Sakura e Taira no mesmo instante aparece um ninja da aldeia da grama e atacam eles mais ele tinha dois objetivos Taira e Sasuke, nisso o ninja se mostra de verdade era Orochimaru, ele morde Sasuke e agarra Taira levando ela desmaiada.

No outro lado de konoha Kakashi sentia um aperto no peito e pergunto pra si mesmo ``que dor e essa, de onde vem´´ na mesma hora vem em sua cabeça o nome de Taira ele as correndo ate a torre da floresta da morte para ver como ela estava indo ao chegar lá ele encontra Naruto ,Sasuke e Sakura ele pergunta de Taira mais eles tiveram que dar a noticia que Taira avia sido levada por Orochimaru , na mesma hora Kakashi sai correndo e usa os seus cães para achar Taira , o menor Pakkun vê rastros de sangue e chama Kakashi quando ele olha pra cima e vê Taira amarrada no troco da arvore toda machucada ,assustado com a imagem Kakashi corre para ajudar ela , ele leva ela para a torre ela recebe os cuidados médicos minutos depois o medico chega em Kakashi e diz que Taira perdeu muito sangue por conta de uma hemorragia mais ele não soube disser a onde , mais os problemas só começaram Sasuke

Estava com a marca da maldição mais Kakashi não sabia e só foi descobri quando Sasuke luto na prova. Kakashi sabia como selar a marca então levo Sasuke ate os funda da torre e preparo o jutsu para selar a marca, quando acaba de selar a marca em Sasuke Kakashi sente uma presencia medonha era Orochimaru que vinha atrás de Kakashi e dizia:- ora ora vejo que cresceu já sabe fazer o jutsu para selar a marca. Kakashi responde:- você como pode fazer aquilo com Taira?

- ela que pediu exclama Orochimaru

-mentira, o que você fez com ela? Grita Kakashi

-nada eu só abusei um pouco dela diz Orochimaru rindo

Kakashi com raiva prepara o seu jutsu próprio a Raikiri e ataca Orochimaru mais ele escapa e como fumaça ele some, Kakashi deixa Sasuke na enfermaria e aproveita pra ver Taira. Ao chegar ele vê Taira sentada na cama ele bate na porta e pedi licença e entra, ele pergunta se ela se lembra do que Orochimaru fez com ela, mais quando Taira tenta se lembra ela começa a falar mais sua cabeça começa a doer e tudo fica confuso então ela se lembra do que Orochimaru então Kakashi pergunta :- o que ele disse ?

Taira então diz que esqueceu Kakashi então diz que tudo bem e que ela tinha que descansar

Nesse momento Kakashi tira do bolso um colar era uma corrente prata com um pingente era o símbolo de konoha ele pedi para Taira levantar o cabelo e colocar o colar em Taira e a beija. Taira que ali não era lugar para eles si beijarem mais Kakashi não ligava pro outros mais

Taira o lembra da prova chuunin ele sai correndo para ver Naruto lutar, Taira ao ver Kakashi sair se lembra das palavras de Orochimaru que eram:- eu vou fazer uma coisa com você que você vai gosta

- eu nunca vou gosta de você

-veremos a e se você falar qualquer coisa para Kakashi você vai morrer, pois eu coloquei a marca da maldição em você

Taira coloca a mão no ombro e vê a marca da maldição e começa a chorar de dor. Os médicos têm que dar morfina para ela não sentir dor.

Capitulo 7

A revelação

Na final da prova chuunin só ficaram 5 de konoha, 3 da aldeia da areia e 1 da aldeia do som

Naruto e Sasuke estão na final, se passou 3 meses e Taira saiu do hospital mais ainda tinha a marca que doía muito, certo dia ela estava andando por konoha e sentiu uma dor muito forte que vinha da marca ela cai de joelho no chão as pessoas que passavam por ali tentaram ajudar ela ate que chega Sakura e a leva ate a casa de Kakashi, lá Taira não parava de grita de dor no mesmo instante chega Kakashi de treinar Sasuke e vai para casa correndo para ver Taira, ao chegar ele encontra Taira deitada com febre chamando por ele, Kakashi sem saber o que fazer tenta abaixar a febre, ele pediu para Sakura trocar a blusa de Taira ao retira a blusa de Taira Sakura vê a marca e chama Kakashi para ver, ele se assusta ao ver a marca começa a prepara o jutsu de selamento

Mais ele pensa: `` será que ela agüenta esse jutsu ´´ Kakashi então começa o jutsu Taira grita por causa da dor ela tenta fugir mais Kakashi a segura e ao terminar o jutsu Taira desmaia e só acorda depois de duas horas, ela acorda e ouve barulho de água se vira para a janela e vê que esta chovendo mais o barulho que ela ouvia não era da chuva ele vinha do quarto de Kakashi ,Taira anda ate o quarto e bate na porta ele grita de longe : pode entra . Taira pede licença e entra de cabeça baixa Kakashi abraça Taira por traz e pergunta se ela esta bem, Taira fica vermelha e diz que sim Kakashi olha para a marca e olha para a janela quando uma cobra gigante aparece e pega Taira, nisso aparece Orochimaru dizendo: - eu abusei dela e vou abusar de novo

-seu desgraçado solta ela

-ela é linda e tem um corpo que da vontade de.......

-para com isso ela nunca será sua

-isso e o que veremos você pode ate selar a marca mais eu tenho o controle do chakra dela

- mais como eu selei a marca

Na mesma hora aparece o batalhão de ANBUS para ajudar

- nos viemos ajudar Kakashi-senpai

Mais era tarde de mais Orochimaru avia ido e levado Taira para seu esconderijo

Capitulo 8

A luta

Ao acorda Taira repara que esta amarrada e tenta de soltar mais não consegue, na mesma hora chega Orochimaru e começa a acaricia a perna de Taira dizendo: como você e linda

Enquanto ele fala a mão vai subindo ate chegar ao rosto ele chega mais perto do rosto de Taira e a beija a força, ele começa a abri a blusa de Taira sobe em cima dela quando ele ia abusar de Taira chega Kabuto falando que avia intrusos na área. Orochimaru manda Kabuto ir verificar esse intrusos,mais era uma armadilha para prende Kabuto então Kakashi se transforma em Kabuto e ao entra ele vê o que temia Orochimaru beijando Taira , na mesma hora ele prepara seu jutsu especial e ataca Orochimaru com muita raiva . Os dois começam uma luta sangrenta Kakashi e ferido pelas cobras de Orochimaru , Taira então entra na luta ela começa a lutar como uma guerreira mais e vencida por Orochimaru que envenena Kakashi , Taira com raiva então enfia um kunai em Orochimaru que o mata ,Taira então corre para salvar Kakashi mais era tarde de mais Kakashi já estava começa a chorar ele lembra de seu dom de cura e de seu amor por Kakashi que começa a curar ,ela consegui salva ele .Kakashi abre os olhos e beija Taira e os dois vãos embora para casa

Capitulo 9

Amigo ou inimigo

Quando Taira e Kakashi ouviram um pedido de ajuda e forram correndo ajudar era um rapaz da mesma idade de Kakashi que esta sendo perseguido por um bando de ninjas da aldeia do rodamoinho kakashi então usa um jutsu que paralisa o inimigo, Taira então vai ajudar o rapaz a se levantar ela se apresenta e pergunta o nome do rapaz, ele ao olhar para Taira se apaixona pega a mão dela e a beija dizendo:- meu nome é Uchiha Madara. Kakashi com ciúme puxa Taira para trás e pergunta a Madara porque ele estava sendo perseguido, Madara então diz que não lembra mais diz que se não fosse eles ele estaria morto e seguiram a sua viajem com Madara ate Konoha

Capitulo 10

O amor

Era um dia de chuva em konoha, Kakashi e Taira estão treinando na área de treinamento 55, Taira ataca Kakashi e coloca uma kunai no pescoço dele mais larga dizendo que não consegue matar ele e o beija. Na mesma hora Taira começa a tremer de frio então Kakashi abraça e segura ela pela cintura, a chuva aperta e os dois avistam uma cabana e os dois saem correndo para a cabana, la Taira acha lampião e o acende. Kakashi chega por traz e abraça Taira dizendo:- sabe o que eu quero

Taira então respondi: o que

- isso

Kakashi deita com Taira no chão, ele começa alisar o corpo de Taira mais ela pediu para ele parar, pois a chuva avia parada e os dois vãos para casa.

Ao chegar em casa os dois vão para o quarto e começam a se beijar ,Kakashi abre o colete de Taira e a coloca na cama, então ela diz : eu sou uma ferramenta para seu desejos

Ele então encosta nela e alisa a pele dela, ele começa a alisar a barriga e beija-a.

Nisso os dois passam a noite junto, na manha seguinte Taira acorda ao lado de Kakashi e repara que sua roupa avia sumido, ela sai de fininho para não acorda Kakashi, ao chegar a seu quarto ela começa a chorar, Kakashi acorda com o choro de Taira e vai ate o quarto dela pra ver o que ouve ,Taira com vergonha respondi a pergunta dele ,ela diz que não devia ter feito isso .Kakashi abraça Taira e diz que tudo bem e que não ia acontecer nada com ela.

Capitulo 11

A briga

Hora depois Taira vai ao mercado fazer suas compras e encontra seu amigo Madara,só que Madara tinha segundas intenções com Taira ele a hipnotizou ,Taira como estava fraca por causa do treino de ontem cai no braços de Madara ele a leva ela ate a sua casa e a deixa no quarto de Kakashi com as mãos amarrada na cama . Do outro lado de konoha Kakashi sentia o mesmo aperto que sentiu na prova chuunin era um aviso que Taira estava em perigo ela larga o que esta fazendo e vai para casa ,ao chegar em casa ele encontra a casa toda revirada ele anda em direção ao seu quarto e encontra Madara abusando de Taira . Kakashi fica com um ódio tão grande que começa a espancar Madara que sai voando pela janela , Taira que estava sobre um jutsu acorda

Kakashi a desamarra e pedi para ela sair da casa dele ,ela tenta explicar o que ouve mais mesmo assim ele grita com ela então ela grita que não tem pra onde ir , kakashi pensa e diz : vai pra casa da sua mãe la você vai estar segura

- mais

-sem mais vai embora

Taira pega sua coisa e vai embora para a casa da mãe, dois meses se passaram e o amor de Taira por Kakashi aumentava o cada dia mais ela já sabia que ele já tinha outra, certo dia taira passo mal e teve que ir para o hospital de konoha porque teve uma hemorragia, Sakura uma aluna de Kakashi comento com ele que Taira esta hospitalizada nova mente ele larga tudo e vai ver ela ,quando ele chega ao quarto o medico chega atrás e pergunta para Kakashi o que ele era da paciente ele disse que era um amigo próximo dela ,o medico pediu que ele desse a noticia Kakashi fico preocupado e pergunto o que Taira tinha o medico olho e disse : ela esta grávida

Kakashi cai duro no chão, ao entra no quarto ele diz que ela não tinha nada e que ela podia voltar para a casa dele assustada Taira pergunta:- mais e a outra ela ta la.

Ele explica que não que eles aviam terminada há duas semanas e que não tinha problemas mais ele via Taira triste e pergunto o porquê ela abaixa a cabeça e diz: minha mãe morreu e meu pai também, Kakashi abismado pergunta de novo como, cai uma lagrima do rosto de Taira e ela grita: foi a akatsuki e o Madara tava junto

Kakashi fica serio se vira e fica de costas e diz:-você ta grávida cuidado amanha eu venho te ver

Ele sai correndo atrás de Madara.

Capitulo 12

O rival

Kakashi sai correndo e usa os seus Ninken:Pakkun, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Guruko, Uuhei, Urushi, Buru para achar Madara mais ele nao sentiao o chero de madara so o pequeno Pakkun ele levo Kakashi ate a central da akatsuki la estava madara centado Kakashi entao uso o kaze bushin e aparecem 5 dele sorateramente ele puxa Madara e começa a bater nele e fazer pergunta: porque vc mato os pais da Taira? Madara sorri e diz: porque eles nao quisenram deixar eu casar com ela .Kakashi com raiva pega Madara pelo manto e joga ele longe e avisa que se ele chegar perto de Taira ele morre,Madara pergunta o porque kakashi vira e diz que nao e´da conta dele e sai correndo pois estava na hora da visita de Taira , Mas Madara tinha planos para konoha Taira estava no jardim do hospital quando a akatsuki ataca o hospital e tenta levar Taira mais ela foge deles , ao chegar em konoha Kakashi vai direto para o hospital ver Taira mais quando chega ao quarto ele tem um surpresa ele encontra Madara que lança varias agulhas em Kakashi que cai no chao envenenado ,Taira ve tudo e sai correndo para salvar Kakashi entao madara faz um proposta a ela :-case comigo e eu salvo ele , Taira diz que sim mais que ela possa dar um ultimo beijo em Kakashi ,Madara diz que sim entao Taira coxixa algu no ouvido de Kakashi eo beija,ela e Madara desaparese como fumaça .

Capitulo 13

O casamento

Era o dia do casamento de Taira e Madara konoha intera teve que ir pois foi obrigada pela akatsuki mais uma pessoa nao estava la era Kakashi que estava disfarçado de Nagato Pein .Quando Taira estava se arrumando Madara aparece e a puxa para seu braços e dizendo : vamos ser o casal mais feliz de Konoha,e a beija Kakashi ve tudo e fica p da vida mais ele nao podia estragar o seu disfarce ,hora do casamento chegou Taira entro como uma princesa,Kakashi e Madara nao tiravam os olhos dela ,entao chego a hora que todos esperavam a hora do aceito o padre pergunta se Taira aceita Madara mais ela fica muda ,entao ele pergunta para Madara se ele aceita responde que sim o padre pergunta de novo se Taira aceita Madara,Madara pega no braço de Taira e diz pra ela disser sim se nao Kakashi iria morre,quando ela ia falar aceito alguem grita que ela nao aceita era Kakashi que sai correndo e coloca uma kunai no pescoço de Madara ,Taira entao diz que nao aceita. Madara com raiva começa a lutar com Kakashi ate a morte a luta so acabo quando Kakashi enfiou uma kunai em Madara e Madara enfiou sua espada em Kakashi ,Taira ao ver a luta grita :-parem com isso , Taira sai corendo na direçao de ....Kakashi,Madara viu que foi vencido mais jurou voltar daqui 7 meses para ter o que e de direto dele e sai mancando ,Taira pergunta o que ele quis disser mais Kakashi entendeu e penso ``ele ja sabe da criança ´´, e Madara vai embora .

Capitulo 14

O nascimento

Se passaram 7 meses desdo ultiomo encontro de Kakashi e Taira com Madara,Taira estava com 9 meses de gravides, Kakashi tinha medo de deixar Taira sozinha por conta da ameasa de Madara, certa vez Kakashi teve que ir em uma missao para salvar o kazekage e teve que dexar Taira sozinha mais ele pediu a 2 amigo para cuidar dela e Kurenai e Asuma e tambem pediu que quando a criança fosse nascer que o avisase .2 dias depois Taira sente uma dor enorme estava na hora Kurenai leva Taira para o hospital enquanto Asuma tentava avisar Kakashi que o bebe ia chegar mais Madara avia ouvido primeiro e ja manto um plano para roubar Taira e a criança,Asuma descobre que a missao avia tido suceso e que ele estva a caminho aoa chegar em konoha Kakashi teve que ser hopitalizado por que estava quase sem chakra , os dois ficaram no mesmo quarto Taira e Kakashi estavam muito feliz com a chegada do bebe ,mais Madara ja tinha inciado seu plano elel vira uma das enfermeira e vai ate o quarto e injeta sonifero em Kakashi que dorme , ele aparece com sua forma normal Taira grita por socorro mais Madara tampa a boca de Taira mais ela morde Madara e foge com a criança para longe mais ela e pegapelos capangas de Madara e´ levada com ele ,dois dias depois Kakashi acorda e pergunta de Taira uma das enfermeras disse que ela avia tido alta mais era mentira ela uma compasa de covil Taira foi acorrentada em uma sela para nao ver seu filho ,nisso chega madara com a criança no colo chorando,ele grita com ela dissendo que ela era inutiu ,fraca e que so sevia para ser sua serva entao ele coloca um jutsu em Taira ,em konoha Kakashi preucupado liga pro celular de Taira mais ele ouve alguem entrando era Taira ele pergunta da criança mais Taira diz que nao existe criança , os dois vao dormi mais quando da meia noite Taira sai do seu quarto com sua espada e ataca Kakashi dizendo que ele tinha que fazer isso pelo mestre dela Kakashi paraliza as maos de Taira e que ela ta sobre um jutsu ,entao ele a libera do jutsu com um beijo,por causa da força do jutsu Taira cai nos braços de Kakashi .Na manha seguinte ela acorda e começa a montar sua bolsa pois ela ia viajar ate o covil de Madara para recuperar sua criança, Kakashi entra pega na mao de Taira e diz: voce nao vai sozinha eu vou com voce , entao os dois sai em missao .

Capiulo 15

No covil das cobras

No covil Madara judiva da criança batia ,chutava e gritava ,Taira e Kakashi ja estavam a caminho pois madara foi burro de usar o escoderijo de Orochimaru,os dois ja estavam na porta quando uma cobra gigante aparece eles se escondem, a cobra abre a boca e dela sai Orochimaru junto com Kabuto ,ao ver isso Kakashi fica com raiva e sai correndo e ataca Kabuto sem que Orochimaru perceba ele pega kabuto pela camisa eo levanta e pergunta: como ele esta vivo se Taira o mato como responda ,Kabuto diz que Taira mato era um clone .Na mesma hora o celular de Taira toca era Madara mandado ela ir para o escoderijo ,ao chegar la ela se encontra com Orochimaru que chega perto e diz que dava 10 milhoes de iens por Taira e o bebe ,Madara era muito ganancioso entao aceito a troca mais na hora de trocar aparece 10 mil Kakashi para salvar Taira ela pega o bebe e sai dois saem correndo do covil ao sair eles explode o selos que faz o covil todo desmorona,ao chegar em csasa os dois deitao e começao a pensa no nome do bebe e chegaram a conclusao de um nome ``forte como um lobo´´ seu nome vai ser Sakumo memo nome de seu avo ,mais agulma coisa preucupava Kakashi era que Orochimaru estava vivo .

Capitulo 16

A morte

Quatro anos se passa eu pequeno Sakumo avi crecido e era seu primero dia de academia Taira ia levar ele para a academia quando konoha e atacada pela Akatsuki ,Taira sai correndo com Sakumo para casa mais encontra Sakura ela deixa Sakumo com ela e vai atraz de Kakashi pois ela sabia que ele iria para a batalha. Ao chegar Kakashi encontra seu amigo Iruka em apuros ele tentava salvar um ferido mais Nagato Pein ia matar ele ,quando Pein ia matar Iruka Kakashi o paralisa e pergunta porque ele esta em konoha Pein fica quieto e começa a lutar com Kakashi no mesmo instante Taira chega e se esconde para ver a luta mais so tinha poeira e nao se via nada nisso Taira sente algu cutucando ela era Sakumo que avia fugido de Sakura para ver seu pai em açao,ela da uma bronca nele e manda ele ficar quieto . A luta acaba e so se ve alguem caido era Kakashi enato em um golpe de misericordia Pein lança um prego em Kakashi Taira e Sakumo ve tudo , Taira sai correndo e Sakumo vai atraz ela pergunta porque pein fez isso ele fica quieto e sai .Taira começa a chorar mais ela ouve a voz de Kakashi ele pedi para ela nao chorar e para Sakumo ser forte ,ele fecha os olhos e morre , Taira engole o choro e sai conrrendo atraz de Pein

Capitulo 17

O retorno

Taira sai correndo atraz de Pein ao encontra ela pergunta o porque disso tudo , ele começa conta a sua historia e ele comenta podia reviver Kakashi , ela pergunta como e o que ele ia presisar Pein fica serio e diz que ele presisaria de uma vida nessa hora chega Naruto , Sakumo e Sakura, Pein pega Sakumo pelo braço e diz que ele estava bom para ser o sacrificio Taira entao grita : ele nao ele so tem 5 anos leve a mim nao ele toda seria, Sakura entao a calma Taira e diz que nao valia a pena .Naruto começo a comversa com Pein para ver se tinha outra maneira de reviver seu sensei, do outro lado da vida Kakashi se encontra com seu pai e começa a contar suas aventuras conto tambem de Taira e de seu filho e disse rindo : pai ele tem seu nome . muito feliz o pai de Kakashi diz: bom essa foi um historia e tanto eu queria ter conhecido essa Taira e o meu neto mais nois morremos muito konoha Naruto pergunta de novo se tinha outra forma de reviver seu sensei Pein entao diz que nao so se alguem se sacrificase mais tem outar forma,Taira toda feliz pergunta como Pein sorri e diz que tem um preço Taira pergunta qual era Pein sorri de novo e começa a acaricia Taira ele chega perto e coxixa no ouvido de Taira ela fica triste e diz que aceita .Pein pega Taira pela mao e a leva para traz de um muro e tenta beijar ela mais ela lembra ele do trato na mesma hora ele revive Kakashi, do outro lado Kakashi conversa com seu pai quando derrepente uma luz branca puxa ele e acorda e vai atraz de Taira ,ele encontra Naruto ,Sakura e seu filho mais nao ve Taira ele vai ate o muro e ve tudo, Taira explica tudo entao Kakashi aparece atraz de Pein e da um soco nele que some como fumaça . Taira com medo de ser regeitada nova mente fogi para longe mais seu filho vai atraz ele pergunta por que ela fez isso,ela diz que ele era muito novo para entender nisso chega Kakashi e diz que a pedoava a pega pela mao e a abraça pedindo discupas por tudo.

Capitulo 18

A doença

Apos todo o ocorrido Sakumo tem seu primero dia de aula mais algu de estranho acontece quando ele ia completa o jutsu ele desmais, ele e leva para a enfermaria da escola mais nao so ele mais todas konoha Taira vai buscar Sakumo na escola e ve que ele tem muita febre , ao cgegar em casa ela tenta abaixar a febre nisso Kakashi chega com os mesmo sintoma que Sakumo e demaia no braços de Taira ela o coloca na cama e começa a cuidar dos dois ,ela descobre que o virus e mortal e que seu namorado e seu filho podian morrer ela começa a correr para achar a cura mais ela pecebeu que so os homens eram atingidos entao ela se lembra das palavara de sua mae que eram ``lembrese que a orquidia divina cura tudo ate as mais graves doenças´´.Sakura e Kurenai foran atraz de orquidia mais Taira queria ir mais ela tinha outra missao ela tinha que achar de onde vinha o virus elas tinhao as era tarde de mais Pein ja tinha comersado seu plano ,certo dia ele estva conversando com Orochimaru ele comentou que tinha uma garota tão pura que cheirava rosa , ele tambem disse que so de beijar ela seu chakra crecia 10 vezes mais Pein pergunto quem era essa dama mais Orochimaru ficou com medo de falar. Enato Pein vai ate konoha e começa a atacar as mulheres ate chegar na garota do cheiro de rosa, Taira estava na pista certa para achar o covil do virus mais estva escuro e Taira andava por um beco quando e ataca por Pein ela fica paralizada quando um matilha de cães aparece e ataca Pein,Taira olha pra tras e ve um ANBU na mesma hora um clone de Pein a ataca e ela e levada para o covil . Ela acorda e vai a luta mais Pein borrifa um veneno que a deixa tonta ela começa a cheriar ela e ve que ela tem cheiro de rosa e começa a beijar ela , mais Pein pensa ``se eu beija rla vou ter 10 vezes mais poder mais e se eu for mais fundo quanto poder eu veu ter ?´´.Então Pein começa a abrir o colete de Taira quando ele e atacado pelo mesmo ANBU de antes Taira viu a luta toda quando derrepente a mascara do ANBU cai ela ve o rosto dele era ....Kakashi que mesmo doente ele foi salva ela . Pein contra ataca com seu jutsu proprio ele puxa a espada que estava na mao de Kakashi , puxa Taira e coloca a espada na garganta de Taira e diz :- vamos la querida me deixe mais forte , em seguida beija Taira seum chakra aumento tanto que fico no nivel de um hokage mais Kakashi com raiva que estava ficou no mesmo nivel e a luta so acabo quando Taira enfiou a espada em Pein mais era um clone .Taira sai correndo na direçao de Kakashi eo beija na mesma hora chega todos os jonins e Sakura com a cura ela pedi para todos sair e todos obedecem ela abaixa a mascara e da o antidoto para ele , mais ela ouvi um grito de socorro e vai ver ,Kakashi acorda e vai ver tambem quando ele chega ele encontra sua velha amiga Rin presa ea libreta,mais Rin era o grande amor de Kakashi no passado.

Capitulo 19

A amiga

Ele fica paralizado por ver ela e começa a gaguejar Taira entao da uma cotovelada em seu estomago ela se apresenta como menbro do cla Hatake ,Taira pensa ``o que vou fazer ela eo grande amor dele eu perdi ´´ e sai correndo ,Kakashi vai atraz de Taira mais e sedusido por Rin . anoitece em konoha todos estavao bem entao Taira chama a galera ate Rin pra sair eles vao para um restaurante comemorar nisso Kakashi pedi a atençao de todose pergunta ;Taira voce quer ser um Hatake,Taira pergunta como ele vai ate lado de Taira e se ajuelha ,pega na mao dela e a pedi em casamento , Taira ate passa mal mais diz que sim ,Rin começa a se morder de raiva e viu que teria que trapaciar para ter Kakashi entao Naruto grita :festa na casa do casa deles estava tendo um festa i tanto para comemorar o noivado ,mais Rin tinha planos ela chama Kakashi ate o jardin eo beija Taira ve tudo ela pega Rin pelos cabelos e arrasta ate a porta e grita :sai da minha casa vagabunda,Rin chama Taira pra brigar la fora Taira aceita e vao as duas vi que acoisa tavafeia quando Taira uso a raikiri ele entra na frente e para elas e diz pra Rin que ele ama a Taira agora e que ele vai se casar com ela Taira toda feliz o beija e todos gritao ele tambem manda ela ir embora de konoha Rin diz que vai ter a sua vingança . Na manha seguinte Taira vai as compras e leva Sakumo , Kakashi fica sozinho em casa ,alguem pate na porta e ele vai atende era Rin com seu jutsu e uma injeçao para dormi ela ataca Kakashi e injeta o sonifero o coloca na cama e deita do lado dele quando Taira e Sakumo chega ela chama por ele , ela vai ate o quator e ve tudo entao Rin ativa o seu jutsu Kakashi se levanta e vai ataca Taira entao começa a luta .No final Taira estava sangrando por causa dos ataque de Kakashi ela cai no chao e se rende ,nisso apareace Pein dando os parabens para Rin que se tranforma em Konan ela manda Kakashi matar Taira ,mais Taira pedi um ultimo beijo a Pein, Pein se aproxima de Taira ea beija .Taira sabia que Kkakasshi era ciumento e tambem sabia que isso podia quebra o jutsu e dito e feito o jutsu e quebrado e Kakashi fica uma fera e vai atraz de Pein e de Konan que se tranforma de novo em Rin e diz que Madara esta esperando Taira no altar e que se ela nao for konoha estava acabada e somem como fumaça .Kakashi pergunta como ela sabia que nao era a Rin Taira so disse uma coisa: porque eu sou a Rin eu tivi medo de ti contar , Taira entao começa acontar suas aveturas de quando era Rin, Kakashi fiuca impresonado mais com um pouco de medo por causa de Madara ele queria muito Taira mais para que entao Kakashi esperou Taira dormi e foi atraz de Madara .

Capitulo 20

O jutsu

Kakashi chega ao covil de Madara eve que Madara estava montando o seu plano para atacar konoha mais se Taira concorda em casar com ele ele polpa a cidade ,um passaro e mandado para konoha nisso Kakashi vai por traz de Madara e coloca uma kunai no pescoço de Madara e pergunta : o que voce quer com ela ,Madara começa rir e conta que era tarde de mais o plano dele avia começ konoha os servo de Madara ja tinhao tomado a aldeia e estava a procura de aTaira e de Sakumo mais eles estvam escondidos na casa de Naruto na mesma hora o servo quebra a porta e entra Naruto tenta vercer ele mais nao concegue Taira e Sakumo estavam dormindo e sao levados para o covil de Madara enquanto isso no covil Kakashi e Madara lutam no mei da luta Kakashi deixa escapar que esva noivo de Taira. Madara fica uma fera com Kakashi eo ataca , na mesma hora Tairae Sakumo chegam ao covil um dos sevor de Madara para a luta e avisa que Taira e Sakumo aviam chegado Madara sai andando e diz que aluta acabo Kakakshi com raiva ataca Madara mais dois vultos entrao na frente do ataque era Sakumo e Taira .entao Sakumo diz : por favor nao mate meu pai , Kakashi fica confuso pois ele era o pai de Sakumo nessa hora Taira usa o raikiri em Kakashi mais ele escapa entao ele a beija a força para quebra o jutsu mais nao da certo o jutsu era muito poderoso ele jura que vai voltar para salvar ela e seu filho e como fumaça ele some.

Capitulo 21

A inveja

4 meses se passaram e Kakashi nao esqueceu Taira pois ele vigiava todo dia o covil e via ela nos braço de Madara , certo dia ele escuto Madara conversando com Sakumo quando ouviu queTaira estava gravida de novo de um filho de Madarana mesma hora chega Taira de 4 meses mais ele vi que ela estava infeliz ali e Sakumo tambem. Entao ele começo a bolar um plano para atacar o covil ele chama seu amigos ANBUS para ajudar, Kakashi ataca o covil com 10 mil clones ao chegar na sala centrau ele ve Madara amarado de cabeça baixa Kakashi entao ataca com o raikiri e percebe que nao era Madara e sim Taira , nisso aparece o verdadeiro Madara com o pequeno Sakumo nos braços sangrando ele eo joga longe mais Kakashi o pega e o colçoca em segurança , Kakashi entao pergunta : por quer voce a minha noiva o meu filho ea minha morte ? Madara fica serio e grita : - por que eu sempre tive inveja de voce , Kakashi fica confuso e pergunta novamente : desde quando , Madara entao conta que ele e Obito Kakashi cai de joelhos no chao pois foi um cheque e tanto mais desde pequeno Kakashi e Obito eram inimigos tudo por causa do amor de Taira . Os dois começao a lutar ate a morte entao Taira grita : parem voces sao amigos e nao inimigos ,e essas foram sua ultimas palavras pois ela cai no chao toda ensaguemtada e desmaia Kakashi vai socorrer ela e Obito vai salvar Sakumo os dois saem correndo para salvar eles , ao chegar no hospital Kakashi e Obito descobre que Taira avia perdido o bebe e que Sakumom estava bem. Taira pedi que Kakashi e Obito fica-se amigos de novo um vira de costas para o outro mais depois os dois dao as maos e voltam a ser amigos, do nada Taira começa a tussir sangue o medico manda todos sair da sala rapidamente minutos depois o medico sai dissendo que ela teria que fazer um cirugia de emergemcia pois um dos orgaos vitais estava danificado e era logo o coraçao o medico tambem pergunto como ela avi se machucado daquele jeito na mesma hora Kakashi lembra do ataque que ele deu sem querer em Taira ele pergunta para o medico se ele podi fica do lado dela na hora da cirugia o medico diz que sim . 2 horas depois sai Kakashi da sala de cirugia com boas noticias , ele diz que ela vai ficar bem e que ela so presisa de repolso minutos depois Taira sai da sala e vai para o quarto . No dia seguinte Kakashi e Sakumo vao ver Taira e Kakashi tinha um surpresa para ela ele coloca no dedo dela um anel ea beija mais Sakumo entra no meio so dois ,mais esse era o começa de um amor sem fim que nada podia separa mais alguem queria ese amor separado de qualquer jeito e seu nome era Orochimaru ele teve a corajem de atacar o hospital.

Capitulo 22

A chave

Orochimaru ataca o hospital em busca de Taira mais Kakashi nao deixa ele começa lutar contra os servo de Orochimaru e nao ve o proprio Orochimaru passar , ele vai ate o quarto de Taira e encontra o pequeno Sakumo que tenta proteger a propria mae mais e jogado longe , Taira se levanta da cama e começa a lutar com ele ela usa um jutsu proibido o shikifuujin: selo de aprisionamento demoniaco e aprisiona a alma de Orochimaru em uma caixa cheia de selos e a tranca com uma chave nisso chega Kabuto e ve o corpo do mestre no chao ele consegue pegar a caixa das maos de Taira mais nao cosegue a chave ele foge com a caixa eo corpo de Orochimaru em seguida chega Kakashi e ve Taira caida por causa do jutsu ele a coloca na cama e fica vendo ela dormi . 3 mese se passam eo grande dia chego o casamento de Taira , konoha intera estava em festa pois Taira era a ninja mais bela de konoha ela estava como um princesa , ja era hora dela entra na igreja todos ficaran de pe para ver ela entra ,mais quando ela vai entra Kabuto aparece ele pedi a chave Kakashi entao pergunta da chave Taira entao conta tudo para Kakashi mais e leva por Kabuto .Ele a leva para o esconderijo de Madara pois o de Orochimaru estava destruido ,ele pedi com jeito para ela abri a caixa onde estava a alma de Orochimaru mais ela se recusou abrir ,Kabuto com raiva começa a espancar Taira .Em konoha Kakashi e Sakumo ficam preucupados com Taira mais ali por perto Anko ouviu tudo entao ela se tranforma em Taira e aparece com o vestido todo rasgado , ela diz que consiguiu fugir de Kabuto para se casar com Kakashi , o casamento continuou mais com a garota errada , Kakashi nao via que era Anko e sim Taira mais Kakashi nao sabia que Anko era a inimiga mortal de Taira . Meses depois Anko perde a força do jutsu e aparece com sua forma normal Kakashi a pega e pergunta onde estava Taira ela se recuso a falar Kakashi entao teve que usar a força e mesmo assim ela nao falo entao ele apelo para os jutsu , ele usa um jutsu hipinotico e ela fala tudo ,no covil Taira e obriga a abrir a caixa mais ela nao quer abrir na mesma hora chega Kakashi para resgatar ela mais era tarde pois Kabuto avia posto um jutsu em Taira e fez ela abrir nisso uma luz sai da caixa era a alma de Orochimaru que vai para o corpo dele e ele volta a vida e pega Taira e coloca uma kunai no pescoço de Taira ,Kakashi o desarma e puxa Taira que cai no braço dele na mesma hora chega Obito para ajudar Kakashi e Taira era abatalha final contra Orochimaru o bem contra o mal quem vai vencer ?

Capitulo 23

O bem contra o mal

Apos Orochimaru sair da caixa ele começa a lutar com Kakashi por Taira , Kakashi entao pergunta os propositos de Orochimaru com Taira , Orochimaru entao diz que ele so queria o amor de Taira .Kakashi com raiva lança 5 kunais em Orochimaru que fica preso na parede e quando ele vai ataca Taira grita :- Parem eu sei como resolver isso , todos confuso pergunta comoTaira começa a explica que ela nao amava Orochimaru e sim Kakashi, O rorchimaru com raiva sai da parede e começa a espancar Taira , mais Kakashi entrana frente e da um soco nele que voa longe ,Orochimaru sai correndo para porta mais Obito nao deixa e orochimaru fica encuralado como um rato na mesma hora Obito e Kakashi ataca Orochimaru que some como fumaça mais esquece Kabuto que tenta fugir mais Kakashi o pega pela camisa e diz:-avisa para o seu mestre que se ele chegar pertoou melhor encostar na Taira ele e voce morrem ouviu .Kabuto afirma que sim e sai com o rabo entre as pernas ,Kakashi vai ver Taira ele a pega no colo e grita , Taira estava quase morta pois ela ava sido mordida por uma das cobras de Orochimaru, mais Obito ve que Taira estava viva e fala que ela presisava ir para o hospital , nisso Taira acorda e chama Kakashi ela diz que estava bem e que nao presisava ir para o hospital

Capitulo 24

Um dia para nunca esquecer

Apos a luta com Orochimaru Taira vai parar no hospital pois foi mordida por uma cobra ,mais os problemas so tinha começado ,Sasuke avia deixado konoha para seguir Orochimaru mais tudo bem .Anoitece em konoha e Taira sai do hospital ;Kakashi vai buscar ela ,ele venda Taira ea leva para a floresta , ao chegar la ele tira avenda e Taira ve um lago lindo sendo iluminado pela lua . Quando chega Itachi e Kisame querendo Naruto , Kakashi manda Taira sair dali mais ela nao sai ela fica paralizada por um jutsu de Itachi e ve a luta toda ate que Kakashi e pego pelomesmo jutsu e é esfaquiado por Itachi , Taira grita por Kakashi . entao Itachi diz : - vamos levar Kakashi com nosco , Kisame pergunta o que ele fazia com Taira , Itachi pensa bem e pega Taira e a coloca no ombro , ela começa a bater nas costas de Itachi , com raiva Itachi aperta a nuca de Taira que desmaia .Ao chegar na akatsuki Kisame leva Kakashi para a prisao e Itachi leva Taira para um comodo do esconderijo ,Taiara acorda em um quarto cheio de rosas de varias cores mais tambem sendo observada por Itachi ela se assusta mais Itachi a acalma , ele explica que nao quer machucar ela e sim ajudar .Taira entao pergunta : ajudar em que?,Itachi conta que Pein pretendia raptar ela para usar u seu dom e evitar o seu casamento com Kakashi, do outro lado Kisame leva Pein e Konan ate a sela de Kakashi mais ao chegar la Pein vira para Kisame e pergunta : - cadê ele ?

Capitulo25

A fuga

Kakashi some da prisão e Pein fica louco da vida , Kisame abre a cela e como um vulto Kakashi sai correndo mais Konan ve ele e grita : ele ta fugindo , Kakashi corre como nunca correu . Ele vai ate o quarto onde Taira estava e diz : temos que fugir daqui ,Itachi entra na frente de Kakashi e fala que ela ja´mais iria sair sem ela usar o dom com ele . Taira ve que Itachi era do mal e começa a bater em Itachi, Kakashi pega Taira pela mao e sai correndo mais Itachi segura o pe de Taira e nao larga ,Kakashi da um soco em Itachi e ele solta ,os dois saem da central mais estava escuro ea floresta e perigosa a noite . Entao Taira e Kakashi encontrao uma caverna e mantao acampamento ,Kakakshi acende uma fogueira e se senta do lado de Taira , ela encosta a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi que vira ea beija , o clima começa esquenta Kakashi abre o colete de Taira e os dois passam a noite juntos , na manha seguinte Kakashi acorda do lado te Taira e ve que estao sendo obsevados por todos os lideres da akatsuki eles querem Taira mais Kakashi faz um proposta ele no lugar de Taira .Nisso Itachi aparece e aceita a proposta , Kakashi entao e acorrentado e Itachi manda levar Taira Kakashi grita : isso nao estava no acordo e mais uma vez sao levados para a central , Kakashi e levado para um cela de segurança maxima e Taira dormia no quarto de Itachicom Itachi do lado dela ,ela acorda asustada em seguida Itachi acorda Taira pergunta de Kakashi mais Itachi diz que Kakashi estava morto mais era mentira Kakashi estav vivo mais lutamdo contra a morte . Taira começa a chorar e pergunta quem o mato Itachi as consola e diz que foi um ninja de konoha ,Itachi pergunta de ela tinha sede de vingança e se ela queria ser da akatsuki Taira so diz uma coisa ela diz sim

Capitulo 26

A iniciaçao

3 dia se passam e Taira era um menbro da akatsuki mais ela tinha que passa pela iniciaçao , a coitada passo por maus bocados , primeiro ela teve que virar a serva de Itachi e fazer tudo o que ele queria , segundo teve que usar seu dom em todos os membros e no 5 dia foi o pior enquanto ela linpava o quarto de Itachi Deidara aparece e tenta abusar de Taira mais ela grita por ajuda,Kakashi escuta os gritos de Taira la da prisao ele fica tao bravo que tenta abrir a porta com o raikiri mais ele nao consegue derepente tudo fica quietoDeidara avia conseguido .Kakashi a cada dia estava mais fraco ate que chega o dia da iniciaçao de Taira ela tinha que matar um ninja inimigo nisso chega a hora chega um ninja encapuzado Taira tira o capuz e ve que era Kakashi mais sera que ela vai matar ele?

Capitulo 27

Matar ou morrer eis a questao

Era hora da iniciaçao de Taira mais ela tinha matar Kakashi , ela abaixa a cabeça e pensa ``Itachi mentiu pra mim como ele podi ,nisso chega Itachi dissendo que ela podia ser a shinobi mais forte do mundo .Taira levanta a espada ea larga .Taira cai de joelhos no chao e começa a chorara de felicidade ao ver Kakashi que se solta das corrente , Taira levanta e ataca Itachi com a espada mais ele usa um jutsu de substituisao e troca de lugar com Kakashi que e ferido mortalmente .Taira o pega antes que cai no chao ele pedi para ela matar Itachi nisso o olhar de Taira muda ela fica com sede de vingança ,Taira começa atacar Itachi e usando o raikiri para matar Itachi que chama Kisame em isntantes ela fica cercada pelos liders da akatsuki ate que Deidara agarra Taira e começa a estupra ela brutalmente. Kakashi ve tudo ele se levanta e vai salvar Taira mais os lideres da akatsuki eram fortes de mais para os dois , enato Kakashi tem a ideia de fugir mais Taira nao conseguia sair dali, Kakashi enato usa um jutsu para paralizar os lideres e tira Taira do meio dos lideres desmaiada. Ele vai correndo para konoha e ao chegar em casa ela deixa Taira dormindo no quarto e vai olhar pela janela e pensa ``vai começa tudo de novo ´´na mesma hora chrga Sakumo seu filho junto de Sakura e Naruto .Kakashi conta tudo que ouve mais fica aliviado porque tudo e todos estvam bem .

Capitulo 28

O ataque de Pein

Na manha seguinte Taira acorda e vai ate o quarto de Sakumo para ver se ele estva bem ,nisso chega Kakashi por traz e abraça Taira dizendo: como ele ta grande. Nisso Taira responde :- puxo o pai, os dois vao para o depois chega Narutoque abre a porta com força e encontra Kakashi deitado lendo com Taira do lado Kakashi pergunta o porque de tudo isso, Naruto conta que Pein estava atacando konoha atraz de Taira ,Taira se levanta e se aruma e vai ao encotro de Pein , ela começa uma batalha mais ela pensa ``eu ja fiz tudo isso e nada deu certo melhor ver o que ele quer ´´ Tairea pergunta a Pein o que ele quer . Nisso chega Kakashi com Sakumo que corre para o lado de Taira , na mesma hora Pein aponta para Sakumo dizendo que ele era a oferenda perfeita para a kyubi ,Kakashi corre para salvalo mais Konan , nisso chega Deidara com Naruto nos braços ,Pein puxa Sakumo Taira entao grita : desgraçado devolve ele , ela se levanta e tenta chutar mais Itachi entra na frente , mais era tarde de mais Pein ja avia sumido com Sakumo e Naruto . Taira jura recuperar seu filho , mais ela tera a ajuda se seus amigos ,sera que ela vai chega a tempo ?

Capitulo 29

O resgate

Taira e seus amigos foram ate a central da akatsuki para salvar Naruto e Sakumo ,ao chegar la eles encontrao tudo arumado para a cerimonia de invocaçao ,nisso aparece Obitoe ve Taira ele chega mais perto e pergunta oque elels estavao fazendo ali Taira explica tudo entao Obito resolve ajudar .Ele da um manto para Kakashi e Taira e os leva ate a prisao Taira ouve o choro de Sakumo e sai correndo e se separa de Kakashi , Taira acha a cela de Sakumo mais logo vem Konan para azucrinar Sakumo Taira aparece na frente de Konan e faz ela desmaiar Taira enato se tranforma em konan pois Pein avia chamado nessa hora chega Kakashi e Taira monta um plano ela iria distrair Pein em quanto Kakashi fugia com Sakumo e Naruto. Taira aparece com sua forma normal para Pein ele chega perto e a beija a força entao Taira leva Pein para um quarto em quanto Kakashi salvava Sakumo ,Pein nao parava de beija Taira e ela odiando, Itachi ve tudo e entra na brincadeira ,nisso chega Deidara ,Kisame e os outros .Taira passa de mao em mao ate que Kakashi ve tudo entra no meio tambem mais para tirar Taira . Ele puxa Taira pela mao e os dois saem correndo ,ao chegar em konoha Taira abraça seu filho e beija Kakashi mais ela toma uma decisão ela pensa `` o que a akatsuki quer de mim´´ ,ela chama Kakashi para o quarto e conta que ela teria uma missao e que nao sabia se voltaria com vida , Kakashi diz que nao entende .Taira entao diz : - eu vou entra para a akatsuki ,Kakashi bravo grita com Taira , ela explica que era para salvar a vida dele e de seu filho , na mesma hora chega Pein para buscar Taira ele pega ela pela mao e a beija na frente de Kakashi que da um soco em Pein Taira fala para eçla para mais Pein grita com Taira ea chama de serva e que a briga era dele e nao de Taira . Os dois começao uma batalha mais quem vai vencer Kakashi ou Pein ?

Capitulo 30

A traição

Kakashi e Pein começao uma batalha e na mesma hora começa a chover Taira entra na frente do ataque de Pein papara salvar Kakashi , ela diz que era para o bem dele ela beija Kakashi pela ultima vez e some co Pein . ma mesma hora Kakashi se lembra da palavras de Taira que eram : - ao ver eu partir nao chore e sim me siga ,Kakashi entao segue os passo de Taira , ao chegar na central Pein leva Taira ate o seu quarto , quando Pein entra ele tranca a porta , e começa beijar o pescoço de Taira ,acarriciando o corpo dela ,ele tambem diz que ela teria que passar por outra iniciaçao , Taira tomada pelo prazer pergunta :- qual? ,na mesma hora chega Kakashi ele olha pela janela ve Pein deitado com Taira na cama. Ele tira o manto , sobe em cima dela , a beija e tira a blusa de Taira e quando iria rolar Kakashi vira a cara para nao ver e pensa ``vagabunda ela me paga ´´mais ele nao podia fazer nada se nao iria estragar o plano . Os meses se passam e Taira ja era uma dos lideres da akatsuki graças a Pein , certo dia Taira sai escondida de Pein com um pacote para se encontra com Kakashi na mesma caverna de antes ao chegar la Kakashi briga com Taira por causa do que ouve entre ela e Pein ,Taira tenta explicar para Kakashi o que ouve ela tambem diz que se ela nao o amase ela nunca teria um filho com ele . Kakashi olha para Taira com um olhar de compaixao ea beija rola uma clima entra os dois que passam a noite juntos , mais tem alguem rondando e sse amor era Pein que avi seguido Taira , na manha seguinte Taira acorda do lado do seu grande amor mais quando vira ela ve Pein ele ve tudo desdo beijo a ate o fim , ele puxa Taira pelo cabelos e começa a espancar ela ate a morte .Kakashi acorda e a cena ele se levanta e tenta salvar Taira mais Pein nao deixo enta Kakashoi usa o seu sharingan para paraliza Pein e foge com Taira nos braço , ao chegar em konoha seu filho Sakumo perguntava para Kakashi que cuidava de Taira o que era o pacote que Taira segurava Kakashi pega o pacote e abre era o bingo-book de todos os anbus de konoha na mesma hora parece um anbu dissendo que era a missao de Taira recupera o bingo-book robado pela akatsuki .Do outro lado e konoha Pein manda chamar 2 dos lideres da akatsuki Hidan e Kakuzo e os manda recuperar o bingo-book ,ele tambem diz que o bingo-book estava com Taira ,Hidan do um sorrisoe diz :- deixe ela comigo e sai os dois em direçao de konoha.O que sera que ele quis dizer deixe ela comigo ?

Capitulo 31

O aviso

3 mese se passam e a vida de Kakashi e Taira estava as mil maravilhas sem akatsuki, sem Orochimaru , nisso Taira sai com Sakumo e deixa Kakashi sozinho em casa ate que alguem bate na porta bate um, bate duas ate que derruba a porta era Hidan e Kakuzo ameaçando Kakashi que estava fraco por causa de seu sharingan ,ele recebe os golpes de Hidan enquanto Kakuzo procurava Taira , eles amarram Kakashi em uma cadeira e começao a interrogar Kakashi , a cada resposta erada era um golpe fatal .Ate que Hidan pergunta :-cade ela ? Kakashi fica mudo , Hidan pegunta de novo e bate na cabeça de Kakashi ,ele entao responde :- nunca vai achar ela ,Hidan fica uma fera e diz : - a vou e vou feri-la depois eu vou te matar na frente dela e mais tarde eu vou abuzar dela ate a tenta se soltar mais nao cosegue na mesma hora chega Taira e ve tudo Hidan corre na direçao de Taira mais Kakashi de solta e entra na frente de Taira , Hidan e Kakuzo dao 3 dia de vida para Taira e ao sair Hidan deixa um recado para Tairaque mesmo se ela grita,espernia ou mesmo chorar ele iria estupra ela daqui a 3 dias .Kakashi entao diz :- nunca vai tocar nela ,Hidan se vira e diz :- veremos daqui a 3 dias , Hidan sai junto de Kakuzo e passa perto de Taira ele passa a mao no rosto dela e diz : -ate 3 dias meu amor ,Taira assustada corre e abraça Kakashi que tem uma ideia. Ele resolve levar Taira para a velha cabana dos pais de Taira no meio da floresta ate a poeira baixar,os 3 dia se passam e um passaro passa voando pela cabana onde Taira esta e ele ve Taira ,o passaro volta para seu dono que era Deidara que corre avisar Hidan e Kakuzo onde Taira estava .Como sera que Taira vai sair dessa?

Capitulo 32

O tercero dia

Taira avia se mudado para a cabana de seus pais junto de Kakashi e Sakumo por causa que Taira estava jurada de morte por Hidan e Kakuzo , mais na verdade vera pqrque Taira estava com o bingo-book , nisso Deidara descobre onde Taira esta escondida evai contar para Hidan e Kakuzo os dois saem da central em direçao da cabana .Na cabana Kakashi sai para treinar Sakumo em konoha e deixa Taira dormindo sozinha,ate que alguem bate na porta Taira acorda e vai abrir aporta pensando que era Kakashi mais nao era , quando ela abre a porta ela ve Hidan e Kakuzo poi era o tercero dia , ela fecha aporta mais Hdan quebra a porta ,ela corre para os fundo mais Kakuzo foi mais rapido Taira fica encuralada, Hidan a pega pelo braço ea joga no chao e cumpri as sua palavras que eram : mesmo se voce chorar,gritar,esperniae implorar eu vou abuzar de voce ate a começa a bater nela , Taira gritava por Kakashi mais ele nao ouvia pois ele estava em konoha com Sakumo , derepente Kakashisente um aperto no peito e nome de Taira vem em sua mente ,na mesma hora ele se lembra que era o tercero dia , Kakashi deixa Sakumo com Sakura e sai correndo para a cabana , ele ouve de longe os gritos de Taira, ao chegar la todo fica quieto ele entra na cabana e ve tudo revirado Kakashi vai em direçao do quarto e encontra Taira amarrada em cima da cama ,sangrando Kakashi tenta salvar ela mais e pego por Kakuzo enato chega Hidan que diz : -quem e vivo sempre aparece ,:-o que voces querem com ela diz kakashi ,:-nada alem do que voce e ela robara de nos ,:- o bingo-book e o que ve quer ,:- isso mesmo ,:-nuncs vou dizer onde esta:vermos se voce nao vai olha oara Taira e diz :- se nao falar ela vai sofre , Kakashi fica mudo o olhao de Hidan fica ainda mais perveso ele anda ate o lado da cama sobe em cima de Taira e enfia um kunai em cada ombro de Taira , depois abaixa as alças do vestido de Taira e a beija a força, Kakashi tenta se soltar mais Kakuzo nao deixa,nisso Hidan começa a estupra Taira brutalmente na frente de Kakashi , Kakashi vira o rosto para nao ver mais Kakuzo o obriga a ver tudo entao Hidan pergunta : - vai falar ou eu devo continuar ? Kakashi so ouvia os grito de Taira. Sera que ele vai falar onde esta o bingo-book para salvar Taira ?

Capitulo 33

O bingo-book

Taira passava por um aperto e tanto ,ela estava sendo violentada por Hidan mais Kakashi podia salvar ela era so ele revelar a localisaçao de bingo-book,Kakashi entao grita :- parem com isso eu conto tudo ,Hidan sai de cima de Taira pega Kakakshi pela gola e pergunta onde esta o bingo-book ,Kakashi fica mudo , Hidan manda Kakuzo continuar a maltrata Taira que gritava de dor ,Kakashi virao rosto paranao ver o sofrimento de Taira ,Hidan percebe e pergunta para Kakashi : voce nao que ver ela sofrer na é , Kakashi afirma com a cabeça que sim , Hidan entao diz que vai matar Taira se ele nao falar . Novamente Kakashi fica quieto , Hidan manda Kakuzo matar Taira ,ele pega uma kunai e colaca no pescoço de Taira , Hidan pergunta de novo Kakashi que começa a falar: desgrasado solta ela , Hidan da mais uma orden para Kakuzo ea kunai chega mais perto de Taira ,mais quando ele ia matar ela um vulto paraece e a salva era Obito com uma mesagem de Pein para Hidan na mensagem dissia que se ele machuca-se Taira ele iria o matar ,mais Hidan nao obedece e manda corta o pescoço de Taira , ele obedece Hidan ,Kakashi ve tudo e fica paralizado sem saber o que fazer .Entao ele ataca Hidan com seu jutsu o raikiri mais ja era tarde ,Kakashi corre para salvar Taira , ele pedi para Taira falar com ele , ela estva muito fraca pelo ocorrido mais responde a kakashi que vai ficar bem mais derrepente ela desmaia por causa da perda de sangue ,entao Kakashi jura vingança aa Hidan e Kakuzo. : tudo saiu como o meu plano diz Pein , mais qual sera esse plano?

Capitulo 34

O coma

Taira entra em coma por causa que perdeu muito sangue,Kakashi estava preucupado com ela mais tambem preucupado com sua vingança ele tinha um plano mais ou menos igual o de Taira ,o plano era se infiutra na akatsuki ,ele pede ajuda para seu amigo Obito , mais Obito pergunta :- vc ta loco? ,Kakashi explica que era para vingar Taira e conta o que Hidan e Kakuzo fez com Taira .Obito ao terminar de ouvir vira para Kakashi e diz :-aquele desgraçado ta bom eu te ajudo mais tem uma condiçao , Kakashi entao pergunta qual era , Obito diz que quer um beijo de Taira kakashi entao concorda e la vao os dois , Kakkashi se tranforma em Tobi e Tobi em Kakashi .Um vai para konoha eo outro vai a akatsuki , ao chegar na akatsuki Kakashi ve Hidan contando que Taira era a maior vagabundae que ela era muito fraca , isso sobe o sangue de Kakashi mas ele nao pode estragar o seu disface , 5 dias se passam e Taira acorda do coma , ela chama por Kakashi mais nao era Kakashi e sim Obito disfaçado .Ela pede um beijo para Kakashi , mais ao beijar ele Taira percebe que nao era Kakashi e sim Obito ,ela pergunta de Kakashi mais ninguem sabia dele , entao Obito conta tudo ,Taira se levanta da cama e diz :-eu vou ajudalo ,mais ela estava fraca Taira corre na direçao da porta mais os medicos a impedem entao Obito tem uma ideia e grita:-venha,ela pega na mao de Obito e os dois pulam pela janelae saem na akatsuki Konan ja sabia que nao era Obito e sim Kakashi ela começa ameaçar conta para Pein se ele nao fizer tudo que ela quiser , certo dia Konan entra no quarto de Obito enquanto Kakashi trocava de blusa ela fecha a porta e pedi algu, Kakashi entao diz :- mais eu nao posso fazer isso , Konan fica uma fera e diz que vai contar para Pein , Kakashi com medo diz que ele iria fazer tudo que ela quiser entao Konan o beija ,na mesma hora chega Taira e Obito e pega os dois no pulo Taira sai correndo, quando ela esbarra em Hidan que a pega pelo braço e diz :-você aqui? Taira tenta fugir mais nao consegue , Hidan a leva para seu quarto e amarra Taira depois ele vai chamar Pein ,Kakashi ve tudo ele bola um plano para salvar Taira . Anoitace e Pein vai ate o quarto de Hidan , ao chegar la´ Pein encontra Taira desmaiada por causa de Hidan ele pergunta o que fez com ela ,ele explica que fez a mesma coisa de antes Pein na hora briga com Hidan e fala para ele nao fazer issocom ela ela era a menina da lenda Pein pega Taira no colo e sai Hidan acha estranho Pein agir daquele jeito nisso Pein entra de novo no quarto Hidan confuso pergunta :- cade a garota,Pein pergunta de que garota ele estava falando , na mesma hora chega Konan disendo que Kakashi avia fugido com konoha tudo estava pronto para o casamento mais Taira tinha medo de tudo dar errado de novo , Kakashi chega perto e diz :- tudo vai dar certo ,ele a braça ea beija , mais eles nao sabiam que a akatsuki iria participar deste casamento , mais ser que vai dar certo?


End file.
